Czarne Smoki
Czarne Smoki'' '(ang. Black Dragons) to jeden z zakonów utworzonych z '''21. Fundacji (Zwanej Przeklętą), która miała miejsce w 36 Millenium. Historia: thumb|Primaris Czarnych SmokówHistoria enigmatycznego Zakonu Czarnych Smoków ginie gdzieś w pomroce dziejów Imperium. Choć są to informacje niepotwierdzone, kilka źródeł w samym Zakonie podaje jakoby Czarne Smoki same wykasowały i zniszczyły wszelkie dane związane z genezą Zakonu i jego najwcześniejszymi latami istnienia. Włączając w to nazwę i lokalizację macierzystej planety Astartes (Prawdopodobnie z obawy przed atakiem ze strony Inkwizycji, jak to miało miejsce w przypadku Płomienistych Sokołów z Lethe, unicestwionych przez Zakon Szarych Rycerzy z rozkazu Ordo Malleus) Choć pochodzenie ich geno-ziarna jest nieznane, przypisuje się je do zakonu Salamander. Ze względu na mutacje genu zakon jest pod baczną kontrolą inkwizycji. Niektórzy Astartes z tego zakonu posiadają wyrostki kostne na głowie i przedramionach przez co ich wygląd znacząco ich wyróżnia na tle Braci z innych zakonów. Powszechną praktyką Astartes dotkniętych ową mutacją, stała się procedura okucia czy też „wykąpania” w płynnym adamantium „Kościanych Szponów” wystających z ich przedramion. Owi naznaczeni piętnem mutacji Bracia Bitewni są później grupowani w odrębne grupy szturmowe zwane Smoczymi Pazurami(ang. Dragon Claws). Nierzadko Astartes Smoczych Pazurów są gigantami o blisko 3 metrowej posturze, zakutymi w specjalnie wykonane dla nich Pancerze Szturmowe. Z uwagi na ową nietypowość w wyglądzie zewnętrznym, wielokrotnie w swej historii Czarne Smoki były traktowane z ostrym ostracyzmem i nieufnością ze strony zarówno obywateli Imperium jak i innych sił militarnych walczących w obronie Ludzkości. Przykładowo Astartes z Zakonów Mrocznych Aniołów, Czarnych Templariuszy czy Marines Malevolent wielokrotnie odmawiali służenia u boku Czarnych Smoków z powodu ich wyraźnych stygmatów mutacji. Bez wątpienia podobna sytuacja ma również miejsce w sytuacji w której Czarne Smoki działają w bezpośrednim towarzystwie sił Adepta Sororitas i jednostek uderzeniowych Inkwizycji. Doktryna bitewna: Czarne Smoki nie są Zakonem stricte przestrzegającym zasad spisanych w Codex Astartes, dodatkowo z powodu faktu, iż Smoki są nomadycznym zakonem pozbawionym świata macierzystego. W arsenale Czarnych Smoków brakuje jednostek pancernych i artyleryjskich, jest to spowodowane faktem, iż z powodu braku zasobów i środków technicznych Zakon nie jest w stanie utrzymywać zakrojonego na szeroką skalę parku maszynowego. Czołgi typu Predator, samobieżne wyrzutnie pocisków rakietowych klasy Whirlwind, transportery opancerzone Land Raider czy Rhino są zatem rzadkością w ich zbrojowni. Same Czarne Smoki bagatelizują ten fakt twierdząc, iż Astartes to w gruncie rzeczy nic innego jak opancerzone „dwunożne czołgi”. Czarne Smoki preferują szybkie, brutalne i pozbawione zbędnej finezji ofensywy na pozycje przeciwnika przy użyciu Kapsuł Desantowych i kanonierek desantowych Thunderhawk. Odziały Taktyczne i Dewastatorskie stanowią zwykle trzon takowego natarcia, natomiast Szturmowi Marines i drużyny niesławnych Smoczych Pazurów otrzymują wówczas rolę oddziałów przełamujących, uderzając w najbardziej newralgiczne punkty w obronie przeciwnika. Smoki polegają również na wsparciu lotniczym jakie zapewniają kanonierki desantowe klasy Thunderhawk i Storm Eagle. Znane drużyny bojowe Zakonu: thumb|Szturmowy Marines Czarnych Smoków (Smoczy Pazur) * Oddział Nychus – Drużyna Dowodzenia, wbrew dyktatom Codex Astartes oddział Nychus składał się w połowie z Astartes zakutych w pancerzach terminatorskich. * Oddział Solemnis'''s – Drużyna Smoczych Pazurów Solemnis składała się z Astartes Smoczych Pazurów, najbardziej zdeformowanych fizycznie i psychicznie. Ów jednostka spełniała w 2 Kompanii podobną rolę do tej jaką w Zakonie Krwawych Aniołów spełnia Kompania Śmierci. * Oddział '''Ormarr – Drużyna Smoczych Pazurów, Szturmowi Marines. * Oddział Pythios – Drużyna Taktyczna. * Oddział Neidris – Drużyna Taktyczna. * Oddział Lanx – Drużyna Dewastatorów. Udokumentowane kampanie: * Kościana Kruża (232.M40) * Śmierć Antagonis (nieznana data M41) * Stłumienie rebelii na Aighe Mortis (nieznana data M41) * Oczyszczenie Absolucji (nieznana data M41) * Trzecia Wojna o Armageddon (998.M41) Barwy i heraldyka: Jak sama nazwa zakonu sugeruje, Czarne Smoki malują swe Pancerze Szturmowe w kolorze smolistej czerni. Gdzieniegdzie zbroję Astartes zdobią białe i srebrne wykończenia i ornamentacje. Symbolem Zakonu jest ukazany z profilu biały smoczy łeb. Świat macierzysty: Czarne Smoki są nomadycznym Zakonem, żyjącym i operującym z pokładów flot kosmicznych. Wszelkie dane o ich oryginalnym świecie macierzystym zostały skasowane lub zaginęły w pomroce dziejów. Genotyp: Choć próbowano zredukować błędy o charakterze genowym zakonów 21 podziału różnymi sposobami bioinżynierii, nie dawało to zadowalających efektów. Z powodu usunięcia danych z imperialnych archiwów, liczba zakonów dotkniętymi różnego rodzaju mutacjami jest nieokreślona. Część Inkwizytorów podejrzewa natomiast jakoby Konsyliarze Czarnych Smoków w sobie tylko znanym celu implantowali nowym rekrutom również organy progenoidalne dotknięte daleko posuniętymi mutacjami i degeneracjami. Zaskakujący jest natomiast fakt, iż za każdym razem, gdy Czarne Smoki oddają do rutynowej kontroli 5% zasobów posiadanego przez ich Zakon geno-ziarna, za każdym razem owe próbki są zaskakująco czyste i pozbawione skaz. Wielu przedstawicieli Inkwizycji i Adeptus Mechanicus z ramienia Divisio Biologis sugerują jakoby Czarne Smoki w jakiś sposób fałszowały lub preparowały wysyłane do kontroli próbki genetyczne. Prawda moźe być zgoła odmienna oraz mniej niecna. Pomimo swych doktryn oraz przekonań Czarne Smoki, odnoszą się ze sporą estymą do swych Braci Bitewnych któych nie dosięgły widoczne znamiona mutacji. Bowiem najprawdopodbniej to właśnie głównie geno-ziarno należące do nie odmienionych fizycznie Braci Bitewnych jest wysyłane na kontrolę czystości genetycznej przeprowadzane przez Techkapłanów Biologis. W ten oto sposób ów niedotknięte "Klatwą" Czarne Smoki w walny sposób przyczyniają się do dalszego przetrwania zakonu. Który stale jest narażony na ataki ze strony Inkwizycji czy innych bardziej purytańskich instytucji w obrębie Imperium. 'Mutacja' Przyczyną mutacji w organizmach członków tego zakonu jest Osmoduła, narząd odpowiedzialny za kontrolowanie oraz wydzielanie hormonów wpływających na zwiększenie wytrzymałości klatki piersiowej odbiorcy, a także zwiększenie się rozmiarów szkieletu, lecz Osmoduła Czarnych Smoków działa w nieprawidłowy sposób, co w wyniku mutacji DNA, powoduje wzrost ostrych wypukłości na przedramionach i łokciach, niekiedy też na głowie tworzą się te wypukłości przypominające rogi. Ze względu na pozytywne zastosowanie tej mutacji w walce, część przedstawicieli Inkwizycji ma patrzeć na owy proceder przez palce a niektórzy co bardziej konserwatywni inkwizytorzy spoglądają na ową sprawę przychylnym wzrokiem. Podobno konsyliarze Czarnych Smoków sprzyjają rozwojowi mutacji, "zachęcając" rozwój kości w nienaturalny, nawet jak na Astartes, sposób. Choć ta praktyka jest surowo zakazana to skuteczność w walce Smoczych Pazurów jest bardzo ceniona przez mistrzów tego zakonu. Dodatkowymi aberracjami występującymi u co bardziej zdeformowanych Czarnych Smoków, mogą być również zmiana barwy i faktury skóry. Cera niektórych Smoczych Pazurów przybiera bowiem niekiedy szarawą barwę, lub jest kredowo biała, dodatkowo bywa chropowata i złuszczona, wówczas przypomina swą fakturą gadzią łuskę. Ponadto oczy większości zmutowanych Astartes są całkowicie pozbawione białek, tak iż ich czarne tęczówki wypełniają całą powierzchnię oczu. W rzadszych przypadkach źrenice ich oczu są pionowe jak u większości gadów. Z niepotwierdzonych informacji wynika również, iż przynajmniej część Astartes należących do Czarnych Smoków posiada dodatkowo kły jadowe. 'Znani Członkowie: ' * Brat Kapitan Volos – Obecny Kapitan 2 Kompanii. Przed swym awansem do stopnia kapitańskiego Brat Volos był dowódcą oddziału Smoczych Pazurów Ormarr. Volos jest prawdziwym gigantem, zakuty w swoim zmodyfikowanym Pancerzu Szturmowym Astartes Czarnych Smoków ma 3 metry wzrostu, tyle co Astartes zakuty w zbroję Terminatorską. Z powodu swej potężnej budowy ciała, nawet ja na standardy Astartes, Volos korzystał ze specjalnie skonstruowanego na jego potrzeby Plecaka Rakietowego. Okute adamantium Kościane Szpony Brata Kapitana, zyskały ostrość i właściwości broni energetycznej, gdy przypadkowo zostały trafione falą surowej energii Immaterium. Fizycznie Volos zdradza wszelkie formy deformacji jakie przejawiają Czarne Smoki, jednak mentalnie Kapitan 2 Kompanii stara się być jak najbardziej ludzką istotą. Volos zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, iż on i jego Zakon są potworami, jednak potworami Imperatora, koniecznością niezbędną do dalszego przetrwania Imperium i Ludzkości. Volos jest bohaterem starć na powierzchni Antagonis, Flebis i asteroidzie Gemini. Kilka miesięcy po kampanii na Antagonis, 2 Kompania Czarnych Smoków odpowiedziała na wezwanie o pomoc wysłane przez załogantów "Absolucji" Wielkotonażowego statku transportowego klasy Universe, który został przekonwertowany na jednostkę pątniczą. Absolucję opanowali Mroczni Eldarzy z Kabalu Niszczycielskiego Spojrzenia pod przywództwem Archonta Vaelassy Khtanys. Volos już jako pełnoprawny Brat Kapitan, poprowadził, zdziesiątkowaną wydarzeniami na Antagonis 2 Kompanię, przeciw Drukhari. Pomimo faktu, iż xenos posiadali sporą przewagę liczebną a na dodatek zdołali wprowadzić Absolucję do jednej z wielu odnóg Sieciodróg, Czarne Smoki zatriumfowały, jednak za wysoką cenę, którą zapąłcili pasażerowie Absolucji. Podczas pewnego epizodu mającego miejsce w czasie trwania III Wojny o Armageddon Brat Volos i jego Bracia Bitewni z 2 Kompanii nieświadomie ocalili życie Komisarza Yarricka który został uwieziony we wraku zniszczonego czołgu typu Leman Russ. Gdy konwój w którym podróżował „Starzec” został zaatakowany przez orkowe myśliwce i piechotę zielonoskórych przeszukującą wraki imperialnych jednostek. * Brat Kapitan Vritras – Były dowódca 2 Kompanii, poległ w czasie starcia Czarnych Smoków z bandą Chaos Marines znanych jako Miecze Epifanii.(Miecze Objawienia) Vritras był jednym z nielicznych oficerów Astartes wtajemniczonych w istnienie Ordo Malleus w strukturach Inkwizycji. * Brat Sierżant Aperos – Poległy Pierwszy-Sierżant 2 Kompanii, doradca i prawa ręka Kapitana Vritrasa. Aperos był dowódcą Drużyny Dowodzenia Kapitana Vritrasa, oddziału Nychus, zginął podczas walk na powierzchni Antagonis. Zabity przez demoniczny twór powstały z ciał mieszkańców Antagonis, którzy padli ofiarą Plagi Niewiary. * Brat Sierżant Lucertus – Dowódca oddziału Smoczych Pazurów „Solemnis” Drużyna Solemnis składała się z Astartes Smoczych Pazurów, najbardziej zdeformowanych fizycznie i psychicznie. Oddział abominacji spełniał w 2 Kompanii podobną rolę do tej jaką w Zakonie Krwawych Aniołów spełnia Kompania Śmierci. * Brat Kronikarz Rothnove – Brat Rothnove, członek oddziału Nychus, Drużyny Dowodzenia Kapitana Vritrasa. Rothnove jest najstarszym Kronikarzem należącym do 2 Kompanii. Jednocześnie Rothnove był mentorem Barata Ennyna, młodszego Kronikarza w szeregach 2 Kompanii. * Brat Kapelan Massorus – Charyzmatyczny duchowy przywódca 2 Kompanii, Crozius Arcanum Massorusa posiadał na swym szczycie ostrza stylizowane na smocze nie orle skrzydła jak w przypadku większości tego typu oręża. Massoruss należał do oddziału Nychus, Drużyny Dowodzenia Kapitana Vritrasa. * Brat Konsyliarz Urlock – Konsyliarz 2 Kompanii, członek oddziału Nychus, Drużyny Dowodzenia Kapitana Vritrasa. * Brat Techmarine Ydraig – Główny Techmarine na pokładzie Krążownika Uderzeniowego 2 Kompanii „Paszczy Spopielenia” * Brat Chorąży Kommodor – Kommodor był powiernikiem Sztandaru 2 Kompanii, należał do oddziału Nychus, Drużyny Dowodzenia Kapitana Vritrasa. * Nithigg – Drednot. Przed swą integracją w pancernym sarkofagu Dreadnaughta, Brat Weteran Nithigg był członkiem oddziału Smoczych Pazurów Ormarr. Nithigg był zaprawionym w boju weteranem i jednocześnie jednym z najstarszych żyjących Czarnych Smoków, służył swemu zakonowi dobre tysiąc standardowych terrańskich lat. Jego twarz nosiła taką samą pokaźną kolekcję blizn, jak jego zbroja sowicie upstrzona odznaczeniami i laurami upamiętniającymi nieprzeliczone kampanie wojenne w których brał udział. Zastanawiającym był jednak fakt, iż tak odznaczony stary wiarus jak Nithigg nie został awansowany do elitarnej 1 Kompanii Zakonu. Najprawdopodobniej to stary weteran odmawiał swym dowódcom, gdy ci proponowali mu ów awans. Z powodu swego wieku i doświadczenia Nithigg był również nieoficjalnym historykiem i dziejopisarzem 2 Kompanii. W przerwach pomiędzy kolejnymi bitwami i kampaniami wojennymi Brat Nithigg poświęcił się bez reszty studiom nad historią swego Zakonu. Pragnął odnaleźć informacje o zagonionym świecie macierzystym Czarnych Smoków. Nithigg wyszkolił w walce większą część Astartes służących w 2 kompanii, był również mentorem Brata Kapitana Volosa. W przeciwieństwie do większości Braci Bitewnych należących do formacji Smoczych Pazurów, Nithigg nie był w stanie chować swych zakrzywionych „Kościanych Szponów” w swych przedramionach. Jako Dreadnaught Nithigg walczy za pomocą Działka Szturmowego i Pięści Energetycznej z wbudowanym pod nią ciężkim miotaczem płomieni. Kościane Szpony Nithigga które za życia służyły mu za jego główny oręż, ozdobiły natomiast powierzchnię sarkofagu w którym weteran Zakonu miał spocząć na resztę wieczności. * Brat Pilot Keryon – Brat Keryon jest pilotem kanonierki desantowej klasy Thunderhawk zwanej „Bitewnym Stosem'” (ang. Battle Pyre) * Brat Terminator Reprobus – Terminator z oddziału Nychus. * Brat Sierżant Melus – Dowódca Taktycznej drużyny Pythios. * Vasuk – Astartes Smoczych Pazurów z oddziału Ormarr * Liskar – Astartes Smoczych Pazurów z oddziału Ormarr, Brat Liskar walczył u boku Kapitana Volosa na Antagonis, Flebis oraz asteroidzie Gemini, zginął z rąk Mrocznych Eldarów podczas walk na pokładzie Absolucji(Rozgrzeszenia) * Ennyn – Brat Ennyn jest młodszym Kronikarzem(Lexicanum) w szeregach 2 Kompanii. * Jemiah – Brat Jemiah drugi młodszy Kronikarz w szeregach 2 Kompanii. * Symael – Brat Symael był jednym z uczniów Brata Nithigga, przyłączył się do secesjonistów prowadzonych przez Brata Toharana. Ostatecznie Symael zginął z ręki swego dawnego mentora. * Zartath – Dawniej Brat Kapitan Zartath, dowódca nieznanej Kompanii Zakonu. Zartath wziął udział w nieudanej kampanii Czarnych Smoków przeciw Mrocznym Eldarom gnieżdżącym się w układzie gwiezdnym zwanym jako Volgorrah Reef. Pojmany i uwięziony, Zartath przez 6 lat walczył o przetrwanie w Porcie Udręki, terenie łowieckim na którym Mroczni Eldarzy urządzali łowy na pojmanych przez siebie ofiarach. Zartath odnalazł swe ocalenie z chwilą w której Astartes z 1 Kompanii Salamander przybyli do Volgorrah Reef w poszukiwaniu Brata, Kapelana Elysiusa, powiernika „Pieczęci Vulkana” W wyniku owych wydarzeń, Zartath został zabrany na świat macierzysty Salamander Nocturne. Czarny Smok wziął w ten sposób udział w obronie rodzimego świata Salamander, gdy napadły na niego połączone siły Chaos Marines Smoczych Wojowników i Kabału Mrocznych Eldarów. Obecnie Zartaht został wcielony do 3 Kompanii Zakonu Salamander i przyjęty w poczet synów Vulkana. * Kor’be – Smoczy Pazur z Kompanii Brata Zartatha, wraz ze swym dowódcą Kor’be został jeńcem a następnie zwierzyną łowną Mrocznych Eldarów z Volgorrah Reef. Haemonculusy z Portu Udręki, usunęli chirurgicznie „Kościane Szpony” Brata Kor’be, przy okazji wycinając mu również język. Zartath żartował później, iż z tego powodu Kor’be nie był wstanie kwestionować jego rozkazów. Brat Kor’be zginął walcząc z Helspereth Czempionką Wychów z Volgorrah Reef. * Urgaresh – Czempion z Kompanii Brata Zartatha. * Thorast – Brat Konsyliarz z Kompanii Brata Zartatha. * Ghaan – Brat Weteran z Kompanii Brata Zartatha. * Skarh – Noszący przydomek „Gniewu” Smoczy Pazur z Kompanii Brata Zartatha. * Haakem – Noszący przydomek „Gniewu” Smoczy Pazur z Kompanii Brata Zartatha. * Teiras – Oryginalnie Brat Bitewny 2 Kompanii. Brat Teiras jest pierwszym Astartes z Zakonu Czarnych Smoków powołanym do służby w szeregach Szwadronów Śmierci Ordo Xenos. Teiras został wcielony w szeregi Straży Śmierci z inicjatywy Lorda Inkwizytora Otto Dagover'a z kapituły Ordo Xenos. Z początku Teiras uznał wezwanie wystosowane przez Straż Śmierci za jakiś ponury dowcip. Kapitan Vritras zwrócił jednak uwagę swemu podkomendnemu, iż Ordo Xenos i ogólnie instytucja jaką jest Inkwizycja nie jest specjalnie znana ze swego poczucia humoru. Nie inaczej spraw miała się z Lordem Inkwizytorem Otto Dagoverem. Dagover był agentem Ordo Xenos jednak z wyglądu mógł spokojnie uchodzić za Tech-kapłana Mechanicum , gdyż jego ciało zostało zrekonstruowane z podobnej ilości bionicznych wszczepów. Zakończone szponami ręce Dagovera były nienaturalnie długie posiadały również stanowczo za dużo stawów. Inkwizytor zawsze paradował zakuty w czarnym pancerzu szturmowym a z jego ramion spływała peleryna wykonana z wyprawionej skóry xenos, tylko głowa Dagovera pozostawała nieosłonięta i nie prezentowała sobą przyjemnego widoku. Oczy inkwizytora były masywnymi bionicznymi implantami, skóra na twarzy i czaszce mężczyzny został napięta za pomocą stalowych haków. Pomimo to twarz Dagovera wyglądała jakby była ze stopionego zastygłego wosku. Z czubku czaszki Dagovera wyrastało jeszcze kilka pasemek rzadkich siwych włosów. Otto Dagover z chlubą prezentował swe stulecia służby. Dagover zaplanował akcję mającą na celu pozyskanie xeno-artefaktu, należącego ongiś do enigmatycznej rasy znanej ludzkości jak Strażnibardzo podejrzaną, jego wątpliwości tylko się pogłębiły gdy Czarny Smok, po raz pierwszy spotka ł się z innymi wojownikami Drużyny Uderzeniowej w której szeregach miał służyć. Jak się bowiem okazało w oddziale Teiras'a znaleźli się Astartes z zakonów nie mających najlepszej reputacji pośród organów Imperium, jak i pozostałych zakonów Astartes. Nie mówiąc już o pozytywnych stosunkach z Inkwizycją czy Eklezją. Oprócz Czarnego Smoka w drużynie znaleźli się bowiem Brat Jern, z zakonu Synów Anteusza, prawdziwy olbrzym nawet pośród Astartes, jak zauważył Terias, jedynie Volos, Brat Sierżant a zarazem Smoczy Pazur z 2 Kompanii Czarnych Smoków, był roślejszy od Jerna. Syn Anteusza okazał się być jednak najbardziej przyjaźnie nastawionym do Teirasa Astartes z ich oddziału. Utor z zakonu Rozdzieraczy Ciał(Flesh Tearers) był najbardziej agresywną personą w całej ekipie. Kyral wojownik Relkitorów okazał się być bardzo dociekliwym osobnikiem o sporej wiedzy technicznej pomimo faktu, iż nie był Zbrojmistrzem. Ostatni Marine przydzielony do oddziału stworzonego przez Dagover'a, był Czarną Tarczą. Enigmatyczny wojownik zawsze skrywał swe oblicze pod osłoną swego hełmu, nie zdradził również swego imienia. Dopiero Jern poinformował Teirasa, iż ich tajemniczy towarzysz broni ma na imię Gherak. Drużyna Teriasa nie miała zbyt wiele czasu aby się przygotować do czekającej ich misji, podczas krótkiej odprawy Dagover wyjawił Astartes miejsce oraz główny cel ich misji. Na więziennym świecie Discidia jeden z konfratrów Dagovera, Inkwizytor Salmenau odnalazł w katakumbach metropolii penitencjarnej "Twierdzy Vorago", artefakt, potencjalnie broń masowego rażenia stworzoną rękoma xenos z rasy Strażników Cyranax. Dagover nie bardzo ufał intencjom Inkwizytora Salmenau co do starożytnego znaleziska, zatem postanowił przejąć i zabezpieczyć relikt. Całą sprawę mocno skomplikował fakt, iż enigmatyczne narzędzie zniszczenia zwróciło uwagę nie tylko pary Inkwizytorów, bowiem w niedługim czasie po odnalezieniu machiny Cyranaxów na Discidię uderzyli Necroni. Z raportów wywiadowczych Dagovera wynikało, iż Necroni którzy najechali na Discidię byli nielicznym kontyngentem a po za tym skupili się na oblężeniu wykopalisk prowadzonych przez agentów Inkwizycji. Mechanoidy zignorowały pozostałą część metropolii Vorago, ku wielkiej uldze włodarzy Discidii. Jak się bowiem okazało Twierdza Vorago była ni mniej ni więcej a zakładem karnym o rozmiarach sporej metropolii, dorównującej swymi gabarytami miastom kopcom na innych światach Imperium. Teiras przyznał, iż jak na Inkwizytora Dagover nie ukrywał zbyt wiele przed Astartes których zwerbował, po za jednym faktem. Dlaczego właśnie oni? Drużyna Uderzeniowa złożona z Czarnego Smoka, Syna Anteusza, Reliktora, Rozdzieracza Ciał oraz Czarnej Tarczy. Dwóch Astartes z zakonów powołanych do istnienia podczas "Przeklętego Utworzenia", wojownik z bractwa Astartes wysłanego na Karną Krucjatę a następnie ogłoszonego Renegatami. Marine z zakonu którego brutalność oraz krwiożerczość braci bitewnych sprawiła, iż nie jeden raz znaleźli się na czarnej liście Inkwizycji lawirując niebezpiecznie blisko na granicy ekskomuniki. Oraz Czarna Tarcza, Marine który postanowił ukryć swe pochodzenie oraz dziedzictwo przed swymi współbraćmi ze Straży, zapewne z powodu własnej haniebnej przeszłości lub swego oryginalnego bractwa. Teirasowi nie bardzo ta cała sytuacja przypadło do gustu, to oraz natura wroga z którym miał się zmierzyć, o którym tak jak większość imperium nie wiedział praktycznie nic, jak tylko ponure plotki. Przed wyruszeniem w głąb Twierdzy Vorago, Dagover oraz podlegli mu Astartes udali się na pokładzie "Bezlitosnego" Thunderhawka, Straży Śmierci do stolicy Discidii, graniczącej z Vorago, metropolii Carcera Lucrosus, ponurego na wpół opustoszałego miasta, w którym to pomimo widocznych śladów upadku i wszech ogarniającej nędzy, arystokratyczna enklawa nadal pławiła się w blichtrze, odseparowana od reszty społeczeństwa za pozłacanymi murami wież i luksusowych↵habitatów. Jedynie Gherak skomentował jaki widok przedstawiało sobą Carcera Lucropus, było to miasto "Przeżarte korupcją" jak to określił. Terias miał za to nieodparte wrażenie, iż Dagover umyślnie nakazał niski przelot nad miastem, aby podlegli mu Kosmiczni Marines dobrze się przyjrzeli miejscu za które przyjdzie im walczyć a być może i zginąć. W pałacu gubernatora Inkwizytor Dagover udał się na audiencję u Lorda Pallensa, gubernatora Discidii. Serwoczaszka towarzysząca Dagoverowi w czasie rzeczywistym przesyłała holograficzną transmisję do znajdujących się na pokładzie Thunderhawka Astartes. Z rozmowy pomiędzy Inkwizytorem a namiestnikiem planetarnym wynikło jasno, iż włodarze planety pragną jak najszybszego zażegnania kryzysu, cierpiała bowiem na tym ekonomia świata oparta na niewolniczej pracy więźniów Twierdzy Vorago, pod którą znajdowały się kopalnie benthamitu i innych cennych kruszców. Po za tym od rozpoczęcia ataku xenos, na Discidię nie mógł przybyć żaden okręt z kolejnym transportem więźniów, przed napaścią Necronów, Vorago było bowiem największą palcówką karną w pod sektorze Maeror. Dagoverowi oraz Marines nie umknął fakt, iż bardziej niż od zniszczenia xenos, Discidiańską arystokrację trapił fakt, iż tracą krocie z powodu zamknięcia dostaw rud metali z kolonii karnej oraz sparaliżowania przesyłu nowych więźniów w mury Vorago. Inkwizytor krótko skomentował całą sytuację, "wszystko wróci do normy, gdy taka będzie wola Imperator" lecz aby tak się stało, jego wierne sługi muszą wpierw spełnić swe obowiązki jak należy. Następnie Dagover zabrał wszelkie dane oraz schematy Twierdzy Vorago, przygotowane przez podkomendnych Pallensa, upewnił się również czy linie energetyczne łączące Vorago i Carcerę Lucrosus zostały wzmocnione wedle jego wytycznych. Po zakończeniu wszelkich formalności Inkwizytor udał się na odprawę bojową do swych podkomendnych. Nie minęło zbyt wiele czasu od spotkania agenta Ordo Xenos z gubernatorem Discidii, gdy Bezlitosny ponownie wzbił się w przestworza obierając za swój cel generatorium znajdujące się na obrzeżach murów Vorago. W drodze do miejsca zrzutu Teiras oraz jego nowi bracia bitewni zajęli się przygotowywaniem broni oraz wyposażenia którym mięli się posłużyć podczas akcji. Astartes zostali uzbrojeni w Boltery Mark IV, wyposażone w lunety z dalmierzami, magazynki broni zostały załadowane przeciwpancernymi Boltami Kraken. Dodatkowo każdy Marine miał na wyposażeniu granaty zakłócające(haywire grenades) „Jedyna pewna rzecz jaką wiemy o Necronach to, to iż nic nie jest pewnego w ich przypadku” Oświadczył Dagover, widząc zbrojących się Astartes. Uzbrojenie drużyny nie zostało przetestowane przeciw necronom, specjaliści Straży Śmierci mięli nadzieję, iż bolty klasy Kraken z łatwością przebiją się przez pancerz necronów a granaty zakłócające będą wstanie porazić układy automatonów i dzięki temu unieszkodliwić je na dobre. Jednak nie było co do tego pewności, wojownicy Straży Śmierci musieli się spodziewać, niespodziewanego i być gotowym na wszystko. Teirasa zdziwiło dlaczego Ordo Xenos tak niewiele wie o necronach? Odpowiedzi udzielił mu brat Kyral „Oni znikają” stwierdził. Z wojowników z drużyny Teirasa, jedynie Utor miał wcześniej kontakt bojowy z necronami. Zniszczone lub uszkodzone necrońskie kontrukty po prostu wyparowywały, teleportowane w jakieś nieznane miejsce. Nie pozostawiali po sobie ani ciał ani części, nic do zbadania czy prze skanowania. Za to egzotyczne uzbrojenie necronów było w stanie dosłownie obedrzeć z materii na poziome molekularnym każdy organiczny czy nieorganiczny cel w który trafiły. Dodatkowo zdolność necronów do regeneracji nawet najpoważniejszych uszkodzeń sprawiało, iż byli śmiertelnie niebezpiecznymi przeciwnikami. Bezlitosny, dostarczył Drużynę Uderzeniową do generatorium do którego techkapłani oraz artefaktorzy Ordo Xenos podłączyli antyczne Teleportarium sprowadzone na powierzchnię Discidii z pokładu Iudex Ferox, okrętu należącego do Lorda Dagovera. Plan zakładał, iż Astartes zostaną teleportowani do centrum kontrolnego Twierdzy Vorago znajdującego się w najwyższej wieży bastionu. Jedynie Kyral nie protestował w wprowadzeniem tegoż planu ataku w życie, cała reszta drużyny włączając w to Teirasa nie była zachwycona perspektywą teleportacji za pomocą machiny która pamiętała zapewne Mroczną Erę Technologii. Reliktor oraz Inkwizytor zapewnili pozostałych Astartes, iż teleport zadziała bez zarzutu, o ile wprowadzi się do jego cogitatora odpowiednio precyzyjne współrzędne. Drużyna zajęła swe miejsce na platformie teleportuj, reszta pozostała w ingerencji Omnizjasza, duchów machin teleportera. Prymarchów oraz samego Imperatora. Teiras i jego kompanii zostali przeniesieni dokładnie w miejsce wyznaczone przez Dagovera i Kyrala. W zaledwie chwilę po zmaterializowaniu się drużyny w centrum szpicy, Astartes nawiązali pierwszy kontakt bojowy z wrogiem. Pilnujący centrum dowodzenia necrońscy wojownicy nie zdawali się być zaskoczeni nagłym pojawieniem się znikąd piątki Kosmicznych Marines noszących na swych zbrojach liberię Straży Śmierci. Astartes bez namysłu czy chwili zawahania wypalili z swych bolterów w kierunku↵necronów, xenos odpowiedzieli ogniem z miotaczy Gaussa. Komnata do której teleport przeniósł Teriasda i jego braci bitewnych w jednej chwili wypełniła się Boltami oraz wiązkami energii wystrzelonymi naprzeciw siebie. Pomieszczenie było zbyt zagracone cogitatorami, serwerami i wszelkim innym sprzętem aby Astartes mogli użyć granatów. Pozostały boltery, bolty kraken z łatwością przebijały się przez necrodermis z którego sporządzony był pancerz necronów. Bolty rozrywały i roztrzaskiwały necronów, niektóre czysto przelatywały na wylot przez sylwetki xenos, postrzeleni obcy nie okazywali jednak żadnych śladów z powodu↵doznawanych obrażeń. Kilka wiązek z miotaczy Gaussa dosięgło Astartes były to jednak jedynie lekkie zadraśnięcia pancerza. Teiras uratował się przed dekapitacją od niszczycielskiej wiązki energii rzucając się przed siebie, promień zdołał jedynie lekko zadrapać ceramit z którego sporządzona była wiercona warstwa jego hełm. Czarny Smok wpadł pomiędzy noecrońskich wojowników, jednocześnie wysuwając ze swych przedramion okute w adamantium, kościane szpony. Koronny oręż Smoczych Pazurów, elity Szturmowych Marines, Czarnych Smoków.Teiras rąbał i szatkował każdego xenos który znalazł się w zasięgu jego szponów,necrodermis z którego zbudowani byli necronii nie zdzierżył ciosów naostrzonego na monomolekularnym poziomie adamantydu. Każdy rozczłonkowany czy dekapitowany necron znikał w chwilę po krytycznym uszkodzeniu, na oczach Teirasa w blasku eterycznej mgły. Astartes szybko rozprawili się ze swymi adwersarzami, „Dobry start” Jak to skomentował Utor. Gherak zadecydował, iż nie ma czasu na mitrężenie, a drużyna musi zachować tempo ataku, był to jedyny sposób na zachowanie przewagi nad liczniejszym przeciwnikiem. Teiras spostrzegł, iż mono-torowa kolej magnetyczna którą służyła do przewozu rudy metali i innych surowców nadal była w pełni sprawna. Nie pozostawało zatem nic na przeszkodzie, aby Straż Śmierci skorzystała z ów środka lokomocji, aby dostać się na teren wykopalisk znajdujący się w dalszym sektorze Vorago. Jern zauważył, iż zapewne wróg również korzysta z kolei, zatem kolejny kontakt z wrogiem zdawał się być nieunikniony, Utor warknął tylko gardłowo, iż „Im wcześniej tym lepiej”, Teiras wychwycił w tonie głosu Rodzieracza coś więcej niż tylko bitewny zapał. Utor oddychał ciężko, jakby starając się blokować jakiś wewnętrzny wybuch, furię bitewną która gotowała mu się we krwi. Teiras domyślał się, iż Dagover zwerbował Rozdzieracza Ciał właśnie z powodu jego skłonności do wpadania w berserskerski szał bojowy, który czynił z Utora straszliwego wojownika. Teiras odnalazł na hololitycznym schemacie przedstawiającym rozmieszczenie tras kolejki magnetycznej, torowisko które przecinało swym biegiem wykopaliska w których okopał się wraz ze swymi ludźmi Inkwizytor Salmenau. Marines ruszyli w kierunku windy która miała ich zabrać na odpowiednią kondygnację na której znajdowała się mono-kolej z której musieli skorzystać. Wrota dźwigu towarowego rozwarły się na oścież, we wnętrzu klatki transportowej znajdował się pełen odział necronów, brat Gherak przywitał xenos salwą z dzierżonego przez siebie ciężkiego miotacza płomieni. Nieustanna struga rozżarzonego do białości promethium zalała obcych topiąc ich w mgnieniu oka, obcy nie zdołali oddać nawet pojedynczego strzału w kierunku Astartes, gdy↵stopiły się pod nimi ich dolne kończyny a następnie fazowali z pola walki. Uwadze Teirasa nie umknął fakt, iż za każdym razem gdy któryś z necronów teleportował się po zniszczeniu, jeszcze długo po jego zniknięciu w powietrzu wisiała jakaś dziwna, obca aura, która nadawała otoczeniu nieprzyjemnego klimatu, chodź właściwie ciężko było opisać co jest nie tak z otoczeniem. Wychodząc na rampę załadunkową Astartes powinie stanęli w szranki z kolejnym patrolem xenos. Ściana boltowego ognia wsparta jęzorami płomieni wyrzucanymi z miotacza ognia Gheraka oraz kilka celnie rzuconych granatów zakłócających, szybko zniwelowało necronów do hałdy iskrzącego złomu za nim ten zniknął w aktynicznej chmurze energii. Jak się okazało granty zakłócające nie były wstanie całkowicie dezaktywować necrońskich wojowników. Jednak generowane przez nie wyładowania energii powodowały spięcia oraz zwarcia w jakiś kluczowych systemach odpowiedzialnych zapewne za prawidłowe funkcjonowanie automatonów. Necroni znajdujący się bowiem w polu rażenia granatów tracili koordynację ruchów, do tego stopnia iż z trudnością przychodziło im się poruszać a ich oręż na zmianę się dezaktywował i reaktywował uniemożliwiając oddanie salwy. Teiras zdał sobie sprawę, iż pomimo faktu, iż nigdy wcześniej nie walczył u boku Gheraka, Jerna, Kyrala czy Utora, jego rytm bitewny instynktownie zgrał się z umiejętnościami i techniką walki pozostałych Astartes z drużyny. Wyglądało na to, iż pozostali braci bitewni doszli do tego samego wniosku, nikt jednak nie zwrócił na to zbytniej uwagi. W końcu dla każdego Kosmicznego Marines walka i zabijanie były procesami tak samo naturalnymi jak oddychanie. Zwłaszcza dla zaprawionych w boju weteranów których werbowano w szeregi Straży Śmierci. Oddział z bratem Kyralem na czele wskoczył na wagony maglevu, Teiras zaraportował Dagoverowi o progresie jaki poczyniła drużyna, inkwizytor monitorował bowiem przebieg akcji z pokładu Bezlitosnego. Podróż magnetyczną koleją okazała niezbyt przyjemnym doświadczeniem, jak większość infrastruktury na powierzchni Discidii, maglev najlepsze lata miał już za sobą, jednak w Imperium konstruowano niezwykle trwałe budowle i struktury. Cała infrastruktura Twierdzy Vorago zdawała się potwierdzać tą zasadę. Nowe budowle wyrastały na fasadach lub ruinach starszych budynków, ulice więziennej metropolii były niekończącym się labiryntem wąskich uliczek oraz alejek na których to powierzchni dodatkowo walały się stery śmieci, gruzu z pokruszonych bloków ferrocrytu czy na wpół skorodowanych żelaznych, spiżowych i plastalowych konstrukcji. Gdzieniegdzie z pod powierzchni brukowanych a gdzieniegdzie brukowanych ulic wystawały elementy rozerwanych wodociągów, kanalizacji czy innych kanałów serwisowych. Najbardziej ponure wrażenie sprawiał jednak widok przedstawiający sektor wydobywczy Vorago. Całe hektary terenu przypominały krajobraz księżycowy, lub pobojowisko po wieloletniej wojnie pozycyjnej. Kratery i sztolnie znaczyły pas ziemi sięgającego nieomal po [[]]horyzont a otoczonego szczelnie bo bokach habitatami i wieżycami na których to wystrzeliła sieć trakcyjna kolei magnetycznej która niczym pajęczyna rozciągała się nad całym kompleksem wydobywczym. Oprócz torowisk nad wyrobiskami wystawały niczym las, wieże wiertnicze, szyby wind a także trakcje elektryczne zasilające cały układ. Podróż koleją Drużyny Uderzeniowej zakończyła się przedwcześnie z powodu nagłego ataku xenos, necroni nie celowali jednak do Astartes ani tym, bardziej do maglevu. Automatony obrały bowiem za swój cel sam tor po którym poruszał się kolejka magnetyczna, promienie Gaussa rozerwały na atomy całe segmenty toru. Podróżujący w lokomotywie Kyral zdołał ostrzec swych towarzyszy przed nieuniknioną kraksą, było bowiem za późno na zatrzymanie rozpędzonej kolei. Maglev wystrzelił ze↵zdezintegrowanego toru niczym Bolt z lufy boltera. W następnej chwili Astartes zostali wyrzuceni z platform i wagonów na których podróżowali niczym, z katapulty. Teiras zwinął się w powietrzu w kulę i mógł jedynie czekać gdy jego kilkudziesięcio metrowy lot zakończy się w jakiejś alejce czy na dachu któregoś z habitatów otaczających kompleks wydobywczy. Smoczy Pazur przywalił o nawierzchnię uliczki niczym kula burząca, kilkakrotnie odbijając się od ferrocrytowej nawierzchni ulicy, wreszcie kończąc swą podróż na jakiejś prowizorycznej ażurowej konstrukcji która mogła służyć za stoisko handlowe. Wyświetlacz przezierny w hełmie Teirasa zapełnił się mrugającymi wściekłą czerwienią oraz purpurą, runami oraz glifami informującymi o cierpieniu oraz irytacji ducha pancerza szturmowego Czarnego Smoka. Teiras za pomocą jednej komendy myślowej pozbył się z przed swych oczu ostrzegawczych sygnałów jakie wysłał pancerz, zbroja została uszkodzona w wielu miejscach jednak nie były to krytyczne uszkodzenia. Teiras poderwał się na nogi otrząsając się z szoku doznanego z powodu upadku z wysokości która zabiła, by na miejscu zwykłego śmiertelnika. Drużyna zebrała się momentalnie wokół wraku wagonu który spadając zmiażdżył kilkudziesięciu Bogu-Imperatorowi ducha winnych śmiertelników zapewne skazańców zmuszonych do pracy w kopalniach benthamitu. Kosmiczni Marines przyjęli pozycje obronne, lufy ich broni omiatały perymetr w poszukiwaniu potencjalnego agresora. Uliczka w której znaleźli się Astartes miała niecałe cztery metry szerokości i ciągnęła się zygzakiem na niezmierzoną długość. Brat Kyral oznajmił, iż wróg wkrótce dotrze do ich pozycji, ‘Dobrze’ warknął Utor, Jern rozejrzał się po otaczające drużynie zabudowie. Jak okiem sięgnąć wszędzie dokoła Astartes byli otoczeni przez niższe oraz wyższe habitaty których to bloki ciągnęły się aż po horyzont. Jern uznał, iż otaczające Astartes struktury są ‘wręcz darem’ Teiras przyznał mu rację, alejka była wymarzonym miejscem do przeprowadzenia zasadzki. Brat↵Gherak wskazał dwie budowle stojące naprzeciw ległych stronach ulicy. Nikomu z oddziału nie trzeba było niczego tłumaczyć wojownicy Straży zaczęli się wspinać na z pozoru najbardziej stabilne budowle, zapewniające jak najlepsze pole ostrzału i ewentualna osłonę przed ripostą przeciwnika. Zasiedlający habitat ludzie umykali w pośpiechu na widok Aniołów Śmierci Imperatora, Astartes nie zwracali jednak najmniejszej uwagi na śmiertelników, nie mieli na to czasu. Brat Jern wraz z Teirasem zajęli budynek po prawej stronie ulicy, konstrukcje pozbawioną schodów, za miast nich w ścianach budowli wykuto nisze na dłonie a pod nimi mniej wystawały kamienne bloki na których można było stawiać stopy. Kosmiczni Marines przeskakiwali po kilka takich stopni na raz, piętro za piętrem w kilka chwil znaleźli się na upatrzonych przez się pozycjach na najwyższej kondygnacji budowli. Wojownicy szykowali się aby przez okno i prowizoryczny taras dostać się na sam dach budowli, gdy z wnętrza pomieszczenia do Astartes zbliżyła się do nich jakaś postać. Była nią kobieta, przystrzyżonych nieomal przy samej skórze szarych włosach, zapewne przyciętych za pomocą noża. Nie dało się określić jej wieku, wszystkie twarze ludzi z Discidii miały wygląd jakby przeżyli całą dziesięciolecia trudów i wyzwań. Jednak nie było w nich desperacji a jedynie fatalistyczna zawziętość. Kobieta nie okazywała ni lęku, ni wrogości przed obliczami Astartes. „Czy przybyliście nas zabić czy ocalić?” Spytała jednie bezbarwnym głosem. „Ani jedno, ani drugie. Odparł Teiras, mówił szczerze. „A te metaliczne istoty?” Odezwała się powinie osadzona. „Nie przybyły tu specjalnie, by was zabić. Jednak ostatecznie uczynią to” Kobieta siknęła głową „Więc będę się modlić abyście nie pozostawili tego miejsca nie odmienionego” Stwierdziła po czym odeszła do grupki podobnych jej śmiertelników która kryła się za jej plecami. Teiras wyskoczył na dach i omiótł swym wzrokiem kierunek z którego mieli nadejść xenos, miał jeszcze kilka chwil na zajęcie dogodniejszego stanowiska strzeleckiego. Przeskoczył z jednego budynku na dach następnego po czym wykonał jeszcze jeden przeskok za nim nie znalazł perfekcyjnego miejsca. Po przeciwległej stronie ulicy Brat Gherak skrył się na dachu budowli przeciwległej do tej na której przyczaił się Teiras. Moment był idealny, albowiem w chwilę później z za rogu ulicy wysunęli się pierwsi necroni, obcy maszerowali w idealnym szyku. Wśród tej grupy xenos było więcej ciężej opancerzonych i uzbrojonych jednostek aniżeli w poprzednich oddziałach z którymi starli się Astartes. Mechanoidy były masywniej zbudowane, ich przygarbione sylwetki wcale nie umniejszały ich fizycznej potędze. Ciężkie blastery gaussa były zapewne ekwiwalentem imperialnego uzbrojenia przeciwpancernego. Posiadały bowiem znacznie większy destrukcyjny potencjał aniżeli ich standardowe odpowiedniki. Xenos nie starali się nawet specjalnie wyszukiwać Astartes, byli bardziej metodyczni, otwierali ogień od każdej żywej istoty jaką tylko wyłapali w zasięg swych sensorów optycznych. Z każdą chwilą masakrując w ten sposób kolejne dziesiątki jeśli nie setki ludzkich istnień. Wraz z ludźmi metaliczne ghoule obracały w perzynę pomniejsze habitaty lub sklecone z byle czego budowle jakie zalegały na każdej uliczce i każdej kondygnacji Vorago. Brat Teiras zestroił lunetę Boltera z układami celowniczymi i sensorami swego hełmu. Wziął za cel przywódcę tego zastępu machin, xenos wyglądał na kogoś w rodzaju oficera był wyraźnie większym oraz bardziej zdobnym konstruktem. Metaliczna Czaszka necrona roztrzaskała się na kilkadziesiąt kawałków uderzona serią boltów o adamantydowym rdzeniu, w tej samej chwili podobny los spotkał czerep xenos maszerującego tuż obok dowódcy powalonego celnym strzałem który oddał Gherak. Obie maszyny fazowały z pola walki, idealny szyk necronów został złamany. Obcy wojownicy odpowiedzieli ogniem, omiatając wiązkami Gaussa pobliskie budowle, Teiras w porę rzucił się z dachu budynku z którego prowadził ogień. Upadł na przykucnięte nogi z dziesięciometrowej wysokości, w chwili lądowania przez jego kręgosłup przeszedł krótki, bolesny wstrząs. Gherak wylądował tuż obok Teirasa, wysokość oraz tor lotu ich upadku sprawił, iż znaleźli się za plecami xenos. Bolty oraz granaty zakłócajże posypały się z otaczających aleje budowli, na głowy necronów sprawiając im istną hekatombę, w chwilę za pociskami i ładunkami wybuchowymi podążyli pozostali Astartes. Reliktor, Syn Anteusza oraz Rozdzieracz Ciał wypalili w kierunku obcych pozostałe pociski znajdujące się jeszcze w magazynkach ich bolterów po czym skrócili dystans, zaszarżowali wroga, by wykończyć go w walce bronią białą i opancerzonymi pięściami. W tym samym momencie Gherak oraz Teiras uczynili podobnie, zaciskając pułapkę przeprowadzając w ten sposób klasyczny manewr „Kleszczy”. Necroni maszerowali jak pod silny wiatr, chłostani wyładowaniami energii które sączyły się z granatów zakłócających rzuconych pomiędzy ich szeregi. Cięższe automatony lepiej znosiły porażenie ładunkami energii, odpowiadając eratycznym ogniem który zdołał jednak dosięgnąć wojowników Straży Śmierci. Duchy pancerzy szturmowych nie zawiodły jednak zakutych w nich wojów, zbroje przyjęły większość siły ataku wiązek xenos. Jedynie Utor upadł w chwili w której promień gaussa rozorał jego pancerz oraz spory kawał podbrzusza, karmazynowa struga ochlapała czarny ceramit zbroi Rozdzieracza ,po czym zakrzepła w błyskawicznym tempie. Brat Jern skontaktował się za pomocą voxu z rannym wojownikiem, aby sprawdzić jak poważnych doznał obrażeń. W tym samym momencie Utor zerwał się na nogi i popędził w kierunku najbliższego necrona, jednocześnie odpowiadając, iż wszystko z nim w porządku. Nie było to do końca zgodne z prawdą, Utor stracił spory kawałek ciała, jednak komórki Larraman’a z jego krwi zdołały zasklepić ranę. Utor oddychał ciężko, niczym ranna bestia, Teiras był wstanie usłyszeć ciężkie, nieomal zwierzęce dyszenie na wspólnym kanale voxu. Utor walczył jednak nadal, każdy cios jaki zadawał był bardziej brutalny i zawzięty od poprzedniego, przesycony coraz większą furią. Jednak ferwor bitewny Utora był zaraźliwy spowodował, iż każdy wojownik z Drużyny Uderzeniowej był niczym element tej samej machiny bojowej. W kilka chwil było już po walce, ostatnie strzaskane postacie xenos wyparowały z pola walki. Utor stał w miejscu z którego fazował ostatni z necronów którego zdołał rozedrzeć na strzępy. Rozdzieraczem warczał gardłowo, jego ciałem wstrząsały drgawki, wojownik z Creatcii zacisnął swe pięści z trzaskiem ceramitu okalającego jego place. Brat Gherak bez chwili wahania zbliżył się do Rozdzieracza, wyciągnął w jego kierunku otwartą dłoń, odzywając się jednocześnie słowami: „Bracie Utor. Czy jesteś nami?” Gdy Rozdzieracz nie odpowiedział, Czarna Tarcza powtórzył pytanie po czym dodał: „Stoimy u twego boku. Stoimy w blasku Imperatora. Czy to czujesz? Czy czujesz Jego błogosławieństwo? Ta misja została przez Niego pobłogosławiona. Ta bitewna chwila jest przez Niego błogosławiona. Ty jesteś przez Niego błogosławiony. Zaczerpnij sił ze światłości Imperatora. Zaczerpnij skupienia i jasności. On wzywa cię byś wraz z nami dopełni misję. Dzieło jest dalekie od ukończenia. Potrzebujemy cię, potrzebujemy twej siły i darów.” Rozdzieracz Ciał obrócił głowę w kierunku Czarnej Tarczy, „Bracie Gherak” rzekł po czym zacisnął swą rękę na karwaszu Gheraka, Gherak odwzajemnił uścisk w pozdrowieniu wojowników. Tymczasem brat Kyral starał się zorientować w ternie, porównując otoczenie z zapisami elektronicznej mapy: „Jesteśmy blisko, cel znajduje się po drugiej stronie płaskowyżu. To zaledwie kilka tysięcy metrów od naszej obecnej pozycji” Drużyna Śmierci ruszyła w dalszą drogę, mijając opustoszałe ulice, wypalone lub pozwalane habitaty. Wszędzie jak okiem sięgnąć można było dojrzeć ślady wojny którą przywlekli za sobą obcy. Teiras miał chwilę czasu, aby zagadać brata Gheraka, iż udało mu się zawrócić brata Utora z krawędzi szaleństwa. Gherak odparł zdawkowo, iż: „Prawdziwe szaleństwo, jeszcze nie owładnęło Utorem”, Teiras drążył temat, gdyż Gherak zapanował nad Utorem a nie wykonał na nim natychmiastowej egzekucji o czym wspomniał Czarna Tarcza. Tak zapewne uczyniła, by większość Astartes z mniej tolerancyjnych zakonów, sęk w tym, iż Teiras nie miał bladego pojęcia z którego zgromadzenia Astartes wywodził się Gherak: „Czy postrzegasz swe mutacje jako przekleństwo?” Napomknął enigmatyczny Astartes, słysząc to pytanie Teirasowi przyszła na myśl jedna z mantr bitewnych zakonu Czarnych Smoków: „Błogosław klątwę” Jednak bez wahania oparł, iż „Nie”. Wierzenia Czarnych Smoków co do ich odmienności nie były w istocie tak prostackie, kryła się za nimi głębsza filozofia. Za pomocą kolei oddział dotarł do sektora Vorag, znajdującego się na północny zachód od wieży kontrolnej. Obecnie Astartes znajdowali się na tej samej wysokości nad poziomem morza co Pałac Gubernatora. Musieli jednak zejść niżej, przed drużyną rozpostarła się kolejna kotlina wydobywcza, a za nią następne wzniesienie które kończyło się kanionem o stromych, ciasno na siebie zachodzących ścianach oraz wierzchołkach. Z głębi kanionu co rusz można było zaobserwować rozbłyski jadeitowej energii. Odgłosy walki niosły się głośnym echem wzdłuż ścian kanionu. Astartes ruszyli biegiem przed siebie, schodząc co raz niżej po ścieżce prowadzącej do wnętrza wąwozu. W końcu Astartes ujrzeli cel ich wędrówki, na końcu parowu niewielka grupka necrońskich wojowników bez ustanku ostrzeliwała portal ukształtowany w formie twarzy. Astartes z razu spostrzegli, iż Pięćdziesięcio metrowej wysokości facjata nie przedstawiała jednak ludzkiej twarzy. Na całej powierzchni oblicza wykutego a raczej wyhodowanego jak kryształ, ze skał i bhentamitu można było wyraźnie zauważyć niewielkie kształty mające reprezentować łuski, a oczy postaci były bardzo szeroko rozstawionego, jak gdyby istota upamiętniona w kamieniu, posiadała zakres wzroku wynoszący sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Wielu dni bezustannego ostrzału(ekspedycja Ordo Xenos trwała w oblężeniu co najmniej przez standardowy tydzień), sprawiło, iż skalne oblicze nosiło na sobie ślady uszkodzeń. Jednakże materiał z którego sporządzono portal i tak musiał się charakteryzować niezwykłą odpornością skoro opierał się ostrzałowi z oręża gaussa. Dziesiątka necronów zachowywała się jak żywe wieżyczki artyleryjskie, zmieniając swe pozycje tylko z polecenia swego dowódcy. Przywódca xenos, dzierżył w swej szponiastej łapie zdobny kostur, będący skrzyżowanie krzyża z włócznią. Oblicze necrona przedstawiało typową dla mechanoidów, metaliczną karykaturę czaszki, z tą różnicą, iż dowódczy automatom posiadał zaledwie jedno oko. Przypominający wielki szmaragd, sensor optyczny necrona znajdował się na środku tego co miało być twarzą obcego. Brat Kyral zadecydował, iż czas zakończyć to oblężenie: „Jest tu wiele do zniszczenia” stwierdził", po czym sięgnął do pasa po zaczepioną przy nim bombę termiczną. Teiras poszedł w jego ślady i przygotował własny ładunek. Kanion jeszcze bardziej zwężał się w kierunku wielkiej twarzy, a kamienne bloki oraz większe i pomniejsze głazy zapewniły świetną ochronę dla skradających się Astartes, którzy przeskakiwali od osłony do osłony zmniejszając w ten sposób swój dystans do przeciwnika. Gdy byli już w połowie drogi obaj wojownicy cisnęli przed siebie odbezpieczonymi ładunkami. Jednooki Necron musiał wyczuć ruch za swymi plecami, gdyż obrócił się momentalnie po czym wycelował swym kosturem w nadbiegających Astartes. Z ostrza oręża wystrzelił szmaragdowy, skrzący się od egzotycznych energii promień. Słup mocy uderzył brata Kyrala prosto w napierśnik, ścinając go jednocześnie z nóg. Ładunki termiczne eksplodowały w tej samej chwili magnezowo, srebrno-białym blaskiem, pochłaniając xenos wraz z ich zielonkawą aurą śmierci. Automatowy wydały kilka mechanicznych jakby agonalnych odgłosów za nim ich resztki nie rozmyły się w powietrzu. Przywódca necronów który znajdował się zaledwie na obrzeżu eksplozji, stracił całą dolną część swego, oraz jedno ramię które↵zostało unicestwione gdy implodował uszkodzony wybuchem bomb, kostur obcego. Mimo to, xenos próbował się dowlec do Teirasa za pomocą swej pozostałej kończyny, w ślepiu necrona błyskała złowieszcza energia. Necron fazował z ziemi kilak metrów przed Czarnym Smokiem, Smoczy Pazur odwrócił się aby sprawdzić co z Kyralem. Kirys Reliktora był poważnie uszkodzony, Kyral wstał jednak jak gdyby nigdy nic, odrzucając pomoc ze strony Teirasa. „Arystokrata” Skomentował zachowanie Reliktora brat Jern. Drużyna zebrała się przed zdewastowanym portalem, wybuch ładunków termicznych jeszcze bardziej uszkodził bramę, jednak nie zdołał jej powalić. „Jesteśmy przed wrotami” Teiras połączył się z Bezlitosnym. Lord Dagover otworzył generalny kanał voxu na którym operowały siły inkwizycji na powierzchni Discidii. „Salmenau, wpuść ich zdajesz sobie sprawę, iż nie masz innego wyboru” Przez kilka chwil nic się nie działo a na inkwizytorskim paśmie radiowym panowała totalna cisza. Totalnie bezgłosie skalne płyty podzieliły się na sześć segmentów a następnie schowały do nisz, odblokowując przejście w kształcie litery O. Wnętrze sanktuarium okazało się zaskakująco skromnych rozmiarów, zważywszy na rozmach z jakim wykonano wejście do kompleksu. Niewysoka przypominająca bańkę kawerna była wyciosana z gładkiego kamienia, mogła mieć co najwyżej trzydzieści metrów długości. Ciemności w jaskini rozpraszały rzędy lamp zawieszone pod sufitem na prowizorycznych wieszakach. Na posadzce wzdłuż jednej ze ścian ciągnął się przewód zasilający, obszerny niczym klatka piersiowa Astartes, kabel znikał w otworze w suficie jaskini. Łącze energetyczne musiało zostać przeciągnięte do wąwozu aż z liniikolei magnetycznej. Wreszcie wzrok Astartes padł na celu ich misji. Broń znajdowała się na środku kawerny, miała co najmniej piętnaście metrów długości, z czego jej lufa stanowiła prawie dwie trzecie długości całego artefaktu. Działo było monstrualnego kalibru, spokojnie można by z niego strzelać amunicją o metrowej średnicy, gdyby oczywiście broń była zasilana takimi pociskami. Oręż spoczywał na zawieszeniu opartym na czterech nogach. Działo było całkowicie obcym wytworem nie było co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. Po bliższych oględzinach artefaktu, Brat Terias doszedł do wniosku, iż pod względem konstrukcyjnym oraz fakturą materiału, armata nie odbiegała zbytnio swą formą od oręża jakim posługiwali się necroni. Co prawda jak dotąd Ordo Xneos nie odnalazło żadnych dowodów na związki rasy Cyranax z necronami. Logika podpowiadała jednak Teirasowi, iż jakiś związek musi istnieć skoro automatony zainteresowały się właśnie przedmiotem, który wyglądał jakby skonstruowano go na bazie lub podobnych pryncypiach co należąca do ich rasy technologia. Wojownicy Straży Śmierci w końcu mieli okazję skonfrontować się z inkwizytorem Salmenau. Agentowi ordo towarzyszył przedstawiciel Gwardii Imperialnej, weteran sądząc po posturze oraz wyposażeniu, po za tym ciężko było coś o nim konkretnego powiedzieć, twarz gwardzisty była zbieraniną blizn tak licznych, iż zatarły one nieomal ludzkie rysy twarzy. Żołnierz był ranny, wyglądał jakby stracił kawał ciała, jego mundur był w strzępach a do tego cały zakrwawiony. Inkwizytor Salmenau przypominał swą aparycją sępa czy inne drapieżne ptaszysko, miał być podobnego wieku co Dagover, jednak jego aparycja świadczyła, iż nie obce mu były kuracje odmładzające. Salmenau nosił szaty wojskowego kroju i takież same obuwie, jego garderoby dokańczał miecz energetyczny zawszony u pasa. Reszta orszaku Salemnau składała się z kilku wystraszonych skrybów, ludzie ci byli co prawda uzbrojeni w karabiny laserowe lecz sprawiali wrażenie, iż nie byli obyci z bronią i łatwiej przyszło by im zrobienie krzywdy samym sobie aniżeli jakiemukolwiek przeciwnikowi. Salmenau, oraz Astartes nie zamienili ni jednego słowa, gdy z kilku głośników zamontowanych na cogitatorach oraz stacji voxu rozległ się stanowczy głos Dagovera: „Nie będziesz sprawiał kłopotów Armaund?” „Nie możesz tego mieć Otto” odparł spokojnie Salmenau. „Dlaczego nie? Ty i tak nie uczynisz nic pożytecznego z ów znaleziska” Salmenau pobladła te słowa: ”To obsceniczne dzieło rąk xenos musi zostać zbadane a następnie zniszczone. Prędzej umrę niż skażę swą duszę używając tej abominacji w imieniu imperatora. Dagvoer jedynie roześmiał się słysząc wypowiedź swego konfratra ”Wy Amalathianie jesteś strasznie ograniczeni, aż dziw bierze, iż to nie doprowadziło was do wymarcia” „Nie wolno wam zabrać broni” Powtórzył Salmenau. „Zamierzasz nas zatrzymać?” Inkwizytor Salmenau spojrzał w kierunku Astartes „Zostaliście sprowadzeni na drogę herezji i zdrady, odstąpcie z tej ścieżki. Dla własnego dobra” Żaden Astartes nie poruszył nawet mięśniem, Teiras nie był zachwycony z entuzjazmu jakim Dagover darzył xeno-technolgię. Lecz sam nie zamierzał nikogo osądzać, zbyt wiele razy Czarne Smoki były uznawane za abominacje i poddawane fałszywemu osądowi. Teiras złożył przysięgę, na honor swego Zakonu, iż będzie służył pod komendą Dagovera i zamierzał dochować wierności przysiędze. Pozostali Astartes podjęli tą samą decyzję, złożyli podobne śluby i również nie zamierzali ich łamać. Żaden Marines nie ustąpił pola inkwizytorowi. „Będziecie musieli mnie zabić” Rzekła bez wahania w głosie Salmenau. „Oszczędź nam melodramatyzmu…” Zaczął Dagover, jednak nie dane mu było dokończyć myśli. W komnacie rozbłysło jadeitowe światło gdy promienie z miotaczy gaussa zdołały w końcu sforsować wrota. Brat Teiras dał nura ponad nadlatującymi wiązkami niszczycielskiej energii, a następnie odturlał się pod ścianę schodząc z linii ognia. Jern również rzucił się na glebę, jednak o ułamek sekundy za późno, i jakiś promień gaussa zdołał uszkodzić plecak zasilający zbroję Marines. Z zasilacza pancerza Jerna zaczął się wydobywać czarny, gęsty dym. Salmenau skrył się pod działem, mając nadzieję, iż xenos nie otworzą w jego kierunku ognia nie chcąc uszkodzić artefaktu. Nie pomylił się w swych kalkulacjach. Członkowie orszaku inkwizytora nie mięli ty szczęścia czy rozumu. Wiązki gaussa rozszarpały ich na atomy w kilka chwil. Terias podczołgał się do okrągłego wyjścia z jaskini, zdołał rzucić krótkie spojrzenie co działo się na zewnątrz. Necroni nadchodzili i to w pełnej sile. Były ich całe tuziny, zwykłe warianty wojowników wymieszane z ich potężniejszymi odpowiednikami. Mechaniczny pochód prowadziła postać omotana w poszarpane szaty, necrońskiego lorda otaczała aura jakiejś arystokratycznej grozy. Wódz xenos dzierżył w swej dłoni masywną kosę bojową, górował nad swymi podkomendnymi zarówno wzrostem jak i pietyzmem z jakim wykonano jego metaliczne ciało. Necron wydarł się na swych żołdaków, w języku xenos, słysząc komendę necroni wyraźnie przyspieszyli kroku, oraz nasili swój ostrzał. Salmenau wylazł z pod działa po czym doskoczył do jednego z cogitatorów ustawionych przy artefakcie, po czym na spiżowej klawiaturze wstukał jakąś litanię poleceń. Przygasło oświetlenie a cogitatory i sensoria zabuczały, gdy część zasilającej je mocy zostało prze kierowane do innych systemów. Płyty tworzące właz wysunęły się z nisz w których zostały skryte przy otwarciu wrót, zaczęły ponownie zamykać przejście, jednak zbyt wolno. Wiązka gaussa uderzyła w wewnętrzną krawędź niedomkniętych wrót, momentalnie podwoja przestały się zamykać, pozostawiając okrągły otwór wielkości człowieka. Brat Jern i Gherak doskoczyli do wylotu drzwi otwierając w biegu ogień z bolterów. Gdy Astartes dobiegli do krawędzi otworu, Gherak uklęknął nie przerywając ognia a Jern stanął nad jego ramieniem również nie zdejmując palca ze spustu swej broni. Strzelali i przeładowywali na zmianę tak, iż w kierunku wroga frunął nie przerwany strumień boltów. Teiras wspomógł ich salwami ze swej broni, necroni padali i fazowali jeden za drugim, jednakże ich pochód choć nieznacznie zwolnił trwał nadal. Za to Astartes posiadali ograniczoną ilość magazynków do swych Bolterów Mark IV. Arytmetyka była prosta, mięli stanowczo za mało boltów. „Zasadzka” Warknął Gherak „Poświecili część swych sił, abyśmy otworzyli im przejście” Teiras prawie podziwiał taktykę wrogiego dowódcy, xenos poświęcił część swych sił, na tyle dużą aby upewnić swych wrogów, w przeświadczeniu iż pobili swego przeciwnika. Jednak zachował w rezerwie odpowiednio liczne siły by przeprowadzić jedno decydujące natarcie. „Ta bariera już długo nie wytrzyma” stwierdził Jern. Rzucając okiem na coraz bardziej sponiewierane brzegi włazu. Tymczasem Teiras skupił swój ogień na Lordzie necrónów, jednak mechanoid był tak ciężko opancerzony, iż nawet bolty kraken nie były wstanie przebić powierzchni jego antycznego necordermis. Bolty obijały się ze zgrzytem od sylwetki Lorda krzesząc przy tym jeno snopy iskier. Czarny Smok zerwał ze swego pasa granat przeciwpancerny „Krak” po czym cisnął go prosto pod nogi nadchodzącym obcym. Granat eksplodował, necrońscy wojownicy po bokach lordach zostali rozerwani na kawałki lub poszatkowani odłamkami, jednakże lider xenos nie zwrócił uwagi na eksplozję i dalej niestrudzenie parł przed siebie. Był mniej niż trzydzieści metrów od wejścia do kawerny, Terias rzucił okiem przez ramię na Kyrala który majstrował coś z tyłu artefaktu „Bracie Teiras!” Czarny Smok powalił jeszcze jednego necrona strzałem z boltera po czym dołączył do Reliktora. Kyral wskazał na przewód zasilający „To złącze mocy do głównego generatorium Twierdzy, powinno mieć wystarczająco duży ładunek mocy. Myślę, że jestem w stanie połączyć broń z zasilaniem, bastionu, miałem już wcześniej do czynienia z wieloma reliktami. „Użyć oręża XENOS?!” Teirasowi w ogóle ten koncept nie przypadł do gustu. „Nie czynię tego z lekkim sercem” Powiedział Kyral. Następnie wskazał na z każdą chwilą co raz bardziej dezintegrowane wrota. „Możemy zginąć w czystości, lecz wtedy broń wpadnie w łapy necronów” Inkwizytor Salmenau przez chwilę gapił się na przysłuchując się ich rozmowie po czym zerwał się na nogi, dobywając pistoletu laserowego po czym ruszył w kierunku wrót, miał zamiar choć symbolicznie wzmocnić obronę artefaktu. „Powinienem być wstanie zapewnić stały dopływ energii do broni” kontynuował Kyral. „A ja muszę pociągnąć za spust” Panel z mechanizmem odpalającym oręż znajdował się mniej więcej w połowie długości olbrzymiego działa. Był tak skonstruowany, że aby z niego skorzystać Teiras musiał użyć obydwu swych dłoni. Czarny Smok nie spuszczał wzroku z wejścia do jaskini. Jadeitowe światło zaczęło przesączać się powoli przez materiał z którego sporządzono właz, aż w końcu wiązki poczęły swobodnie przebujać się przez wrota dezintegrując je ostatecznie. Teiras zawdzięczał swe bezpieczeństwo jedynie faktowi, iż znalazł się blisko działa. Salmenau cofnął się od portalu, zaciskając lewą dłoń na kikucie jaki pozostał z jego prawej dłoni. Utor, Gherak oraz Jern nadal kontynuowali ostrzał, nawet gdy ich pancerze zaczęły tracić wpierw farbę a następnie kolejne warstwy ablacyjnego ceramitu, gdy zaczęli nie nadążać unikać postrzałów. Trójka Astartes wycofała się bliżej Czarnego Smoka, Terisa zaczął przysłuchiwać się oddechowi Utora, Rozdzieracz zerknął na Smoczego Pazura, ”Nie lękajcie się Bracia, jeśli mam dziś spotkać Imperatora, to uczynię to z czystym duchem” W portalu ponownie zamigotała zieleń, strzępki wrót oraz pozostałości framugi wyparowały w zielonkawej mgiełce i wyładowaniu energii. Necroni ruszyli przed siebie, prowadzeni przez swego Lorda, teraz przejście było na tyle duże, że kilku z nich mogło się przez nie przecisnąć jednocześnie. Wódz xenos zamachnął się błyskawicznie swą kosą na Jerna, powalając go i jednocześnie rozszczepiając jeden z jego naramienników. Ostrze kosy zatrzymało się jednak na ramieniu Syna Anteusza, który zablokował dalszy lot klingi. Utor dobył swego miecza łańcuchowego i zaczął za jego pomocą dekapitować jednego necrona po drugim. Ścinał kolejne automatony z nieomal taką samą szybkością z jaką kolejni xenos przekraczali próg kawerny. Z nieomal taka samą szybkością. Fala coraz to nowych mechanoidów zaczęła go nieubłaganie spycha do tyłu. Grupka trzech obcych rzuciła się w stronę Gheraka, Czarna Tarcza nie pozostał im dłużny więc skoczył im naprzeciw, by wpaść pomiędzy nich. Inne mechaniczne ghoule poszły w ślady swych kamratów. Pojedynczy necron był słabszy fizycznie od Kosmicznego Marines, jednak większa ich grupka była wstanie zwyciężyć Astartes. Gherak upadł przygnieciony metalicznymi ciałami. Nagle zrzucił z siebie swych napastników po czym zaczął się od nich odganiać za pomocą topora łańcuchowego którego zębiska warczały na pełnych obrotach. W tejże samej chwili sylwetka Gehraka stanęła w płomieniach. W pierwszej chwili Teiras pomyślał, iż Gherak musiał zostać trafionym z miotacza płomieni. Jednak po chwili zauważył, iż to sam Astartes jest źródłem płomieni. Eteryczne jęzory ognia pełzały po zbroi Gheraka, wydobywały się z każdej szczeliny między płytami pancerza, każdemu złączu z każdego uszczelnienia a kończąc na respiratorze i wizjerach hełmu Czarnej Tarczy. Brat Teiras przeżył moment zachwytu i niedowierzania, Dagover zwerbował do Drużyny Uderzeniowej Płomiennego Sokoła. Wojownika z najbardziej Przeklętego Zakonu z pośród Przeklętego Utworzenia. Najbardziej pechowych kuzynów Czarnych Smoków, którzy zostali ostatecznie ekskomunikowani przez Inkwizycję, ogłoszeni Excommunicate, zostali skazani na śmierć. Teiras wierzył, iż zostali całkowicie eksterminowani, a jednak jeden z nich walczył u jego boku. Zapewne przeżył z woli nie kogo innego a Inkwizytora Otto Dagovera. „Za kogo? Za jaką sprawę naprawdę walczę wspierając Dagovera?” Przeszło Teirasowi przez myśl. Z chwili zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Kyrala „Teraz” Krzyknął Reliktor. „Walczę za swych braci” Zapewnił się w myślach Czarny Smok. W tym samym momencie wojownicy Straży Śmierci rzucili się przed siebie i w tył, byle by tylko zejść z linii ognia działa. Necroński Lord ruszył prosto na Teirasa, wznosząc swą kosę do zadania śmiertelnego ciosu. Smoczy Pazur odchylił się lekko do tyłu po czym odpalił broń. Przez moment Teirasowi zdawało się jakby własnoręcznie odpalił działo klasy Nova. Świat wokół, otaczająca Teirasa rzeczywistość zniknęła w błysku, apokaliptycznego rozbłysku energii przypominającego narodziny nowej bądź śmierć starej gwiazdy. W ułamku sekund było jednak po wszystkim, nastała cisza, przerywana od czasu do czasu przez większe lub mniejsze eksplozje. Kabel zasilający działo oraz tylna część artefaktu zostały zniszczone, stopiły się a częściowo spłonęły na żużel. Necroni zniknęli z powierzchni planety, dosłownie przestali istnieć. Wystrzał z działa utworzył w linii prostej głęboki rów, ciągnący się nieomal po sam horyzont, wiązka energii zmiotła stojące jej na drodze habitaty, sieć przesyłową a także część muru okalającego kolonię karną. Przez wyrwę w obwarowaniach wylewała się na wolność coraz większa fala ludzi niedoszłych rezydentów Vorago. Wyglądało na to, iż Teiras i reszta jego Drużyny jednak w widoczny sposób nie pozostawili Discidii nie zmienionej. Na pokładzie Iudex Ferox Teiras skonfrontował się z Dagoverem, Lord Inkwizytor okazał się być Rekongregatorem(odłam Świętego Ordo, którego filozofia głosi, iż Imperium potrzebuje przebudowy, zmian w porządku i ustroju, wprowadzanych nawet w drastyczny bądź radykalny sposób), Dagover nie krył się ze swymi przekonaniami. Oprócz przechwycenia obcego artefaktu, efektem ubocznym działań Drużyny Teirasa było zniszczenie sieci energetycznej metropolii, Carcery Lucrosus. Oraz uwolnienie więźniów z murów Twierdzy Vorago, mówiąc w skrócie, Drużyna Śmierci walnie przyczyniła się do wybuchu wojny domowej na powierzchni Discidii. Stary, skorumpowany reżim, walił się w gruzy niczym mury samego Vorago. Teiras stwierdził, iż Dagover wszystko od początku zaplanował. Inkwizytor, przyznał tylko, iż jedynie wykorzystał nadarzającą się okazję do zmiany stanu rzeczy na Discidii, gdy na planecie pojawili się necroni. Jak twierdził: „Kreatywna destrukcja była niezbędna, jeśli Imperium Ludzkości miało przetrwać.” Po rozmowie z Inkwizytorem Teras powrócił do swych Braci Bitewnych, wówczas Gherak po raz pierwszy odsłonił swą twarz. Smoczy Pazur, spojrzał na oblicze każdego ze swych Braci, po czym stwierdził w myślach, iż „Wszyscy jesteśmy „przeklęci”, lecz walczymy za zbawienie Imperium.” Czarny Smok przekazał swej drużynie, że kolejne misje jakie podejmą w przyszłości w ramach służby w Straży Śmierci na pewno będą interesujące. Terias i jego Drużyna „Przeklętych” nadal walczą w barwach Straży Śmierci. * Toharan – Brat Sierżant Toharan był dowódcą oddziału Pythios a w późniejszym czasie następcą Brata Aperosa na stanowisku dowódcy Drużyny Dowodzenia Kapitana Vritrasa, oddziału Nychus. W niedługim czasie po śmierci Vritrasa, Toharan otrzymuje polowy awans do rangi Brata Kapitana, co tylko podjudza jątrzące się w jego umyśle plany i ambicje związane z przyszłością swej Kompanii i całego Zakonu. Toharan był owładnięty obsesją sprowadzenia Zakonu Czarnych Smoków w ramy Codex Astartes. Zmanipulowany przez skorumpowanego Chaosem inkwizytora Ordo Malleus Vernera Lettingera, Toharan doprowadza do rozłamu w 2 Kompanii. Podążający za ideałami Toharana Astartes obwołują się mianem Apostołów Czystości chcą uczynić z Czarnych Smoków modelowy Zakon podążający za naukami Codex Astartes. Zaślepiony swą wizją przebudowy swego rodzimego Zakonu Toharan przeszedł końcu na stronę Chaosu dołączając do bandy Chaos Marines z pod sztandaru Mieczy Epifanii. W ostatecznej konfrontacji ze swymi dawnymi Braćmi, Toharan ginie z ręki swego dawnego przyjaciela i towarzysza broni, Brata Sierżanta Volosa. * Vai'tan Ushorak – Skorumpowany przez Chaos były Kapelan Czarnych Smoków, zginął na Cmentarnym Świecie Moribar z ręki Brata Kapitana Kotaia Kadai dowódcy 3 Kompanii Zakonu Salamander. Ushorak jest odpowiedzialny za powstanie bandy Chaos Marines znanej jako Smoczy Wojownicy. Flota Zakonu: ''' * ''Hebanowy Płomień (ang. ''Ebon Flame) Barka Bitewna * P'''aszcza Spopielenia '(ang. ''Immolation Maw) – Krążownik Uderzeniowy 2 Kompanii. * ''Pięść Kraedora'' (ang. Fist of Kraedor) – Niszczyciel klasy Łowca, zniszczony w M41. Pojazdy Zakonu: *Bitewny Stos '(ang. ''Battle Pyre) – Kanonierka desantowa klasy Thunderhawk należąca do 2. Kompanii. Maszyna pilotowana przez Brata Pilota Keryona. *''Oczyszczający Osąd'' ''(ang. Cleansing Judgement)'' – Kanonierka desantowa klasy Thunderhawk zniszczona w czasie bitwy o asteroidę Gemini (nieznana data M41). *'''Nocny Ogień ('ang. ''Nightfire) – Kanonierka desantowa klasy Thunderhawk należąca do 2, Kompanii 'Ciekawostki: ' * Paradoksalnie z powodu problematycznej, owianej nimbem tajemnicy historii Zakonu, Czarne Smoki wiedzą więcej o historii swych zaprzysięgłych wrogów jakim są Chaos Marines Mieczy Epifanii, niźli o genezie i wczesnej przeszłości swego własnego zakonu. * Czarne Smoki porzuciły swój świat macierzysty, gdyż nie chciały aby ich rodzima planeta podzieliła ten sam los co Lethe. Świat macierzysty i rekrutacyjny zakonu Płomienistych Sokołów. Który został zniszczony przez Szarych Rycerzy. * Jednym z sojuszników Zakonu jest wojowniczka Adepta Sororitas. Błędna Kanoniczka (ang. Cannones Errant) Setheno zwana “Gorgoną” * Astartes z zakonów Mrocznych Aniołów, Czarnych Templariuszy czy Marines Malevolent odmawiają służby u boku Czarnych Smoków z powodu widomych stygmatów mutacji charakterystycznych dla zakonu. * Pojawiają się w kronikach, lecz ich rola w konflikatach jest nieznana i tylko powstanie Cicatrix Maledictum spowodowała, że Inkwizycja nie ropoczęła śledztwa. 'Źródła: ' * Firdrake. Nick Kyme * Nocturne. Nick Kyme * Rebirth. Nick Kyme. * Rite of Pain Nick Kyme * The Death of Antagonis David Annandael * The Tribute of Flesh. David Annandale * The Vorago Fastness (Antologia Deathwatch: Xenos Hunters) David Annandale * Yarrick: Sarcophagus. David Annandale * Internet i inne źródła' Black Dragons Smoczy Pazur 2.jpg Dragon-blades-large.jpg Dragon-large.jpg Black-dragon-crop.jpg Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Zakony Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Czarne Smoki